


Enthralled

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Outdoor Sex, Sex, Water Nymth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Sigurd discovers a creature that could be bad or good....One-shot.





	Enthralled

Sigurd had never truly felt the affection from his mother because she put all her love into Ivar. She had tried but Ivar wanted her for himself, which left him feeling lonely even after his brothers left with their father to go raiding.

That was years ago. Time had blown over and Sigurd held a strong bitterness towards Ivar, all because he was a cripple. It made him feel better to torment his little brother knowing he hated it, and it gave a sickening satisfaction that he craved and couldn’t stop himself from continuing every moment he could.

Ubbe had always tried to keep the peace but it wouldn’t last forever, even being their big brother he couldn’t fix everything.

He hated that Ivar was a cripple and sometimes wished he was normal like everyone else, than maybe their mother would’ve given them both the attention equally.

Nothing could change though. It was how things were and will continue on.

Now that Sigurd was older he preferred his own company. It was quiet without having to listen to anyone else and he was able to do as he pleased. He decided to go hunting in the woods.

It was supposed to be just like any other day, but the gods had other plans for him.

There was a river he always crossed without any trouble but when he got to the river side he noticed the water had raised and had a strong current flowing. There had been a storm the night before so he figured that was the cause of it. The log he used was still there and chose to take the risk and cross it.

He balanced himself as he carefully stepped along the mossy log and thought it was fine. However, when he got only half way he took a bad step against the moss and fell into the river. The water carried him fast and barely managed to keep his head afloat as he tried to swim his way to shore. Suddenly a large boulder hit against his shoulder and cried out in pain before another hit with full force against his head, knocking him out completely and sank into the depths of the river.

He thought he was dead, he should’ve been but he wasn’t when he finally regained consciousness and let out a sharp cough that burned his throat. His shoulder hurt and felt a large lump formed against his head.

He tried to sit up and adjust his eyes in the icy cold air that lingering around him and noticed that he was laid out on a surprisingly soft mossy flat rock. Everything came back to Sigurd and that last thing he remembered was struggling to breath.

For a moment he believed he was dead and in Valhalla.

He then looked at his surroundings and felt that he might be truly in Valhalla, because what he saw was memorising. The light from the sun shined through the exposed gaps above him where it was covered in more boulders and vines, around him was more moss but not the slippery kind; it was so soft, like nothing he felt before. A small waterfall slowly flowed not far from him from a large exposed gap that was big enough to fit at least two people. The water was so calm and clear he could see the very bottom.

A warm smile formed as he admired the peaceful place, but that quickly changed when a aching pain came from his shoulder and saw that someone that wrapped it up in a large leaf with some kind of mushed up treatment under it.

Someone had brought him there.

He was shirtless, small cuts and formed bruising all covered most his body from the rapid waters. With whatever strength he had left lingering in him he sat up straight and gazed around the damp place.

The sound of soft water movement caught in his hearing and sharply turned where it came from. He saw someone on the water, barely hiding behind a mossy boulder as they peaked around it staring at him curiously.

“Who are you?” His breathing was heavy as he waited for a response from them.

The figure than slowly swam around the boulder and into his view. It was a woman and not just any woman but the most beautiful he’d ever seen before. Her silver eyes stared at him with curation and curiosity, pale skin like the moonlight and long blonde hair that surrounded her small figure. That wasn’t all he noticed about her. He saw what looked like gills surrounding both sides of her her neck and as she drew closer her hands laid over the surface of the rocks he saw her webbed fingers clear in his view.

“I’m Aura.” Her foreign accent was like liquid gold, so pure and alluring. She looked nervous just like he was. Both didn’t know what to probably say to one another. “What your name?” Her lack of proper words added to his curiosity.

“Sigurd.” He shifted himself closer to her carefully. “Did you save me?” She offered a shy smile to him.

“You were drowning. I saved you. I helped you. You feel better?” She had gained enough confidence to lift herself up from the water and sat on top of the rocks beside him.

He couldn’t prevent his eyes from roaming over her naked figure. Even for her small size she had the body of a grown woman. At first his mind convinced him that she was a mermaid but noticed she still had her legs freely kicking against the water. She didn’t seem at all bothered by his staring.

“Y-yeah, I’m alright.” He finally answered after the long silence between them. “Thank you, Aura.”

“You welcome, Sigurd.”

“Forgive me, but what are you?” He couldn’t help himself.

“I’m water nymph. This my home.” She directed around them. “You guest in my home. I welcome you.”

Her beautiful was beyond anything, those eyes and silky warm smile was almost chromic, and his urges wanted more.

“Your home is beautiful.” He admitted kindly which brought a broad smile to her. “Thank you for saving me, I own you a great debt.”

“What is debt?”

“Debt is like I owe you something in return for helping me.” Her eyes lit up so brightly at his words and he wasn’t sure why.

“You owe debt. I know debt.” Her words were mixed but he seemed to pull them apart and back together in order to understand what she was trying to say.

“What do you want in return?” He sounded unsure and not fully understanding what she was exactly asking from him.

“I want child.”

Now that was something he never expected.

“Y-you want a child?”

“I want to be mother. You give me child.”

He didn’t know how to think or feel about it. She was asking like it was just a casual thing, but it wasn’t.

“You want to have my child?” She nodded confirming it and scooted closer so that her wet hand touched his.

“Yes. I’m of age. I’m ready.”

Sigurd felt torn. He wanted to give her what she wanted but he also felt conflicted with the mater of her not being human like him. Not that it was a bother, but he wasn’t fully sure what that meant if he went along with it. Something told him she wouldn’t be able to go with him and he understood why.

“Will I ever see you and the child?”

“Yes. You can visit. Welcome anytime.” That did bring some relief.

He thought over it without really thinking hard, and quickly made his mind up.

“Alright, I’ll give you a child.” He gave a warm smile which she returned.

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, and felt she didn’t return the kiss but coaxed her by deepening it and brought his hand behind her neck to pull her in closer to him. She seemed to fall in motion with it quickly. He could tell by the kiss it was her first but he was patent.

Their tongues rolled together slowly, the moment stretched out as Sigurd wanted this to be perfect. He’s had women before and he thought she was a virgin, so he took his time. Even though he still felt sore he did his best to not hurt himself as he gently pulled her closer and laid her down against the moss before crawling over her.

He moved away from the kiss and looked down at her lost in awe from her innocent beauty.

“What happen now?” Aura asked out of breath.

Sigurd didn’t need to know anymore that she was truly a virgin and leaned down closer to her face.

“Has anyone ever told you about sex?” She gave a confused shake.

“I’ve been alone for long time. No one ever told me.”

To him it sounded almost sad that she hasn’t had anyone around for a long time. A child would bring that joy to her.

He leaned down over her chest and took one of her nipples between his lips, and suckled softly at the tender flesh before repeating the same action to her other nipple.

Her soft moans made his cock twitch and harden under his still damp trousers and grounded himself against her. She sounded surprised, and he only smiled before kissing her again. His hands tugged his trousers down and kicked them off his feet leaving him bare for her to feel.

“What’s that?” She stuttered as she tried to gaze down between them when she felt his hardened cock touching her.

“That’s how we’re going to make a child.”

He thought it was rather cute that she had no clue how this was going to play out for each other but he was prepared to be patient with her and show how it was done.

With gentle hands he parted her thighs and settled himself between her spread legs as he ignored the aching pain in his shoulder. He watched with amazement as the gills at her neck flared out along with her heavy breathing and for a moment he thought she might need to be in the water. It was as if she read his mind.

“No worry. I breathe fine out water.” Everything about her was so perfect.

“By gods, you’re everything a man could want.” He rasped quietly and brushed their lips together lightly in a tender affection. Her only response was a light giggle that sent shivers through him, like she had just cast a spell, and if she did he didn’t care.

His hand travelled down between them and rubbed his rough fingers against her sex, in which he was surprised to find she had no hair surrounding her core. She let out a frightened gasp at the sudden feeling he gave and ranked her fingers against his chest.

“First times always hurt, but I’ll do my best to make it pleasurable for you.” He warned her before his fingers started to gently stroke against her moist folds and over her sensitive bud.

She mewled out from the sudden fire that lit up in her abdomen and tossed her head back against the moss. He kissed her collarbone and up to her face again where he gave another gentle kiss to her before his finger pushed into her tight core.

Her moan came out with discomfort and he shushed her with tender kisses against her damp skin. She clenched tightly around his thrusting finger and he knew it was going to be a tight fit. Her body was already so small and for a mere moment he doubted he could. But once he felt his finger adjust around his finger he knew it would be ok for him to precede, it was just going to take time.

His finger was gone from her core and he spat into his hand to lube himself and spat again for her sex. Her juices were leaking but he needed to be sure she was ok to take him.

He got himself in position and hooked her legs around his waist before he lined himself and probed her sex a little, right before he pushed the tip of his cock in. She whimpered at his thickness and distracted her by leaving soothing kisses against her chest as he tried pushing more of himself into her tight sex. It was working for a moment because of how small she was, but after a few more forced pushes he felt something give way and felt his cock move more in her.

Her eyes were sealed shut and she bit her reddened lips as his cock broke through her virginity and pushed up against her g spot. Sigurd groaned lowly and looked down between them. His eye’s widened when he saw the bulge formed at her lower abdomen and when he shifted he released it was his cock that pressed up against her. It was like a strange fetish that suddenly came to life and rubbed the swollen bulge with a shuttered breath.

His cock fully settled in her and Aura let out deep inhales and exhales to keep her breathing even as she adjusted to his thick cock.

He kissed her deeply before he pulled out of her and thrusted back in quickly. It jolted the both of them. He wanted to fuck her like there was no tomorrow but he didn’t want to hurt her. Her legs wrapped around him and her sounds were mixed with pain and pleasure, but she looked at him and gave a nod.

She was ready.

Sigurd rolled his hips and watched the bulge rotate up and gave a firm thrust against her again. He held back as much as he could as his grinded his hips against her with firm and slow movements.

“Oh fuck,” he groaned out while biting his lips.

“Sigurd…” She gasped out feeling the pleasure bubble its way up through her.

His thrusts became fast, harsher, he couldn’t help himself. He watched as his cock appeared and disappeared into her and the bulge moving up and down against her lower abdomen.

“Sigurd, Sigurd!” She sobbed loudly and shook under him as her orgasm erupted through her.

He felt her clench so tightly around him that he found his end after a few more firm thrusts and spilled his seed in her. After a short moment he pulled out and collapsed beside her with a heavy exhale.

Aura shivered and nuzzled herself against him, which made him move his injured shoulder gentle and welcomed her into his side with a warm smile.

“I promise to visit you, Aura.” He swore to Odin himself he would.

“I hope so. I like you.”

“I like you too.”

Their lips then sealed together.

As promised he visited her every month without anyone noticing even by his brothers. Every month she grew bigger with her swollen stomach and growing child. After the nine month period he returned to find she had the child the night before.

It was a beautiful baby girl. Aura named her Irie. She had the blondest hair with blue eyes just like him. Besides Aura, Irie was the second most amazing thing he’d ever seen.

He knew they couldn’t go back with him, where they were was their home. He will continue visiting until his time had come. Being with them though brought so much comfort to his empty soul, and craved it every moment he could.

They were his family, his beauties, and his light through the struggles of the world.


End file.
